When Young I Was
by Jemmiah
Summary: A master and initiate discuss the 'good old days'...


**When Young, I was…**

**By Jemmiah**

"When young I was," the sanguine, almost sleepy voice relayed to the silent young initiate, who hung reverently on his every word, "Know my place I did. Respect for my elders and betters I showed, always bowing my head in deference of their wisdom. Learn from them, I did!"

The small figure, dressed in his traditional Jedi robes, shuffled slowly on his way. The human initiate beside him stood taller than he for all that he was a mere five years of age, instinctively hanging back a pace as a good Jedi should when in the company of such an esteemed individual.

Tap, tap, tap…the master's walking stick connected authoritatively against the ground with each hobbling step.

"When young I was, vast the galaxy seemed!" His eyes sparkled in fond remembrance. "So much to learn and absorb. And when older I became, greater the mysteries of the universe grew. As a youngling, eat when I was told I would. Sleep when the crèche masters instructed, I did. Learn my lessons with my master, as instructed…there was no time for play."

"None?" The youngling's brow furrowed in consternation. "Not ever?"

"A Jedi should have a most serious mind!" The master cautioned the initiate, although the mischievous light remained in his eyes. "Take delight in _learning_ we did. Few we were in those days, before the temple grew in size and stature. Unlike myself, who did not." He tittered at his own joke.

"Did you not learn how to use a sabre?" Asked the initiate, still wearing his puzzled frown.

"When young I was, work hard we did. Hours of sparring and practising in the training halls, and honing our skills to perfection we endured. Then meditate for hours and hours on our knees we did, getting up only when allow us our masters would! Learn to harness the force we did, and learn its secrets." Leaning against his stick the wizened green master placed his hand affectionately on the boy's shoulder. "Still learning am I! Still an apprentice to the force after all these years."

"But you are _old_, aren't you master?" Wondered the youngling. "How can you still be learning?"

"Learn all there is to know we never will." Sighed the master. "More than a lifetime that would take. Always changing is the galaxy, bowing to the will of the force. There is no span long enough that would allow us to comprehend its wonders."

"If we were immortal we might." The boy answered with a solemnity that made the senior Jedi chuckle once more.

"Seek that we do not." He replied. "Instruments of the force are we."

The youngster scratched at his crop of thick red-brown hair. "Did you never get to do anything for yourself? Didn't you ever have any dreams or ambitions?" He blinked two innocent blue eyes at the master. "Never at all?"

"When young I was," recollected the stooped figure, "Dream of being invited to the council I did! To serve the force - and the Jedi. And now I am old and weary, serve it still I do. Train the younglings to be dedicated and devoted I do; to concentrate their minds and develop their special talents for their own greater good, and that of the galaxy."

"Didn't you want to travel the galaxy?" The boy asked breathlessly, his own hopes clearly visible in his eager expression. "Didn't you want to ride swoops and fight monsters? Didn't you dream of seeing things you had never seen before? Of doing things you had never done? Didn't you want to be a hero and rescue princesses…"

"Serious is the life of a Jedi!" The master reminded the boy once more. "Crave excitement and personal glory we should not. It is enough to do the things we do: revel in them we should not! Selfless we should be, or risk vanity and misuse of the force! The greatest monster we must all face is the one that lurks within us. As for princesses," the tips of his ears danced merrily for a moment, "stay away from them, I advise you. Always bossy they are. Worth the aggravation they are not."

The boy considered that for a moment.

"Your life sounds like it was very dull, master." He observed sympathetically.

Two amused eyes regarded the child, reminding himself of the initiate's youth. So much the boy had to learn. And learn it he would; the hard way - of that Yoda had no doubt. Oh, to be a child again…so full of energy and naivety, so innocent and secure in their untroubled little world. So sheltered and cosseted, these Jedi of tomorrow…

"When young I was, Obi-Wan," Yoda ruffled the boy's hair with a gnarled three fingered hand, "Did everything that was expected of us, we did. No more, no less. That is why," he stopped at the top of the spiral staircase and passed his walking stick to the bemused initiate, "now old I am, do what I like I can!"

And with that Yoda climbed upon the banister rail and then, pausing long enough to offer the initiate an almost giddy giggle, slid down the stairwell out of sight…


End file.
